Weihnachten mit Voldemort
by Tybman
Summary: Weihnachten bei den Todessern. Was wünscht sich Voldemort? Was bekommt er von seinen Todessern? Bekommt er das, was auf seinem Wunschzettel steht? Und was gibt es zum Fest für die Beißerchen? Hier erfahrt ihr es... :


**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen gehören JKR, eigentlich ja das ganze Drumherum von HP. Naja aber die FF is meine, wenigstens etwas;-)

**Inhalt: **Weihnachten bei den Todessern. Was wünscht sich Voldemort? Was bekommt er von seinen Todessern? Bekommt er das, was auf seinem Wunschzettel steht? Und was gibt es zum Fest für die Beißerchen? Hier erfahrt ihr es... :-)

* * *

**Weihnachten mit Voldemort**

Der Wind pfiff aus allen Richtungen. Es war erfrierend kalt hier. Und zu allem Übel musste es noch wie von Sinnen schneien. Heute war der vierundzwanzigste Dezember und der Dunkle Lord hatte noch einiges vorzubereiten. Zwar hatte er nicht vor, das alte Haus der Riddles mit Tannenbäumen und Girlanden auszuschmücken, aber eine gewisse Dekoration sollte schon vorhanden sein.

Voldemort wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer. Er setzte sich auf seinen thronähnlichen, in den Farben von Slytherin gehaltenen Stuhl.

„Wurmschwanz!", rief er in einem lauten, kalten Ton.

Ein pummliger, trottliger kleiner Mann kam in das Zimmer gestürzt.

„Ihr habt gerufen, mein Herr", kam es in einem kriecherischem Ton.

„Du überraschst mich immer wieder mit deiner Auffassungsgabe, Wurmschwanz. Richtig, ich habe dich gerufen. Wie steht es mit den Vorbereitungen?" Selbst bei einem vor Spott triefenden Satz deutete sich keine Emotion auf dem schlangenähnlichen Gesicht an.

„Ja mein Herr, ich habe alles erledigt. Die Einladungen sind verschickt worden, ich habe unten gewischt, der Festwein steht bereit und die Bestellung für den Truthahn habe ich auch abgegeben."

„TRUTHAHN?! Wurmschwanz, ich wollte einen Phoenix!", fuhr Voldemort Wurmschwanz erbost an.

„Ent-Entschul-schuldigt, mein Herr. Ich werde das no-noch korrrrrrigieren." Wurmschwanz Stimme starb vor lauter Angst gleich ab. Wie konnte er auch vergessen, dass der Dunkle Lord am Weihnachtsabend immer einen Phoenix - mit viel Gemüse - zum Festmahl haben wollte.

„Du hast Recht, Wurmschwanz, wie konntest du das nur vergessen! Aber für deine Mühen sei es dir verziehen." Wurmschwanz atmete erleichtert aus. „Und jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Blickfeld!"

Wurmschwanz sah zu, dass er aus dem Zimmer des Lords verschwand. Doch wie so oft konnte Voldemort ein grollendes Rumpeln hören – Wurmschwanz, die Anmutigkeit in Person, war die Treppe runtergeflogen.

„ALLES OKAY, MEIN LORD!", kam es dumpf von unten.

Voldemort schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Der Nachmittag nahm seinen Lauf. Im Haus der Riddles hörte man ab und zu wütendes Schreien, gefolgt von stotternden Erklärungen. Doch ansonsten lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Sogar die Kerzen, die in der Luft vor sich hinschwebten und dem ganzen Haus eher einen unheimlichen Schein, als einen gemütlichen weihnachtlichen gaben, brannten so, wie sie es sollten.

Und je näher der Abend rückte, umso aufgeregter wurde der Dunkle Lord. Er trug seinen besten, glänzendsten Umhang. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf hochglanz Poliert und selbst Wurmschwanz hatte er angewiesen, sich etwas weniger jämmerliches anzuziehen.

Im Festsaal war eine Tafel aufgestellt worden, für insgesamt zehn Personen. An jedem Platz stand ein Kelch mit Wein, das Besteck war aus echtem Silber. Noch war der Tisch aber relativ leer, denn der Truthahn fand seinen Platz wieder in der Kühltruhe. Es war schon verwunderlich, dass der Lord kein verschwenderischer Typ war und diesen nicht einfach weggeworfen hatte.

Der Festsaal an sich war weder freundlich noch weihnachtlich hergerichtet worden. Er war eher dunkel und kalt. Und der Kronleuchter, dessen Arme die Form von Schlangen hatten, trug zu dieser düsteren Stimmung um einiges bei.

„Mein Lord, die Gästezimmer sind nun ebenfalls hergerichtet. Ich habe den Malfoys das Doppelzimmer zugewiesen", erstattete Pettigrew Bericht.

„Gut Wurmschwanz. Wie steht es mit dem Phoenix?"

„Ähm...Es gestaltet sich dieses Jahr schwieriger", murmelte Peter leise. Voldemort richtete seine Augen drohend auf den Rattenmann.

„Du wirst einen besorgen, sonst gibt es heute Abend _„Rótissage le rat"_ ", flüsterte Voldemort. Die Drohung kam an.

„Na-Natürlich." Wurmschwanz verließ das Zimmer des Lords eilig.

Voldemort machte ein verwundertes Gesicht. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Tür und lauschte. Der Ansatz der linken Augenbraue (man konnte nur erahnen wo einmal die Augenbrauen gewesen waren) wanderte nach oben.

„Nanu?", fragte sich Voldemort.

Dann rumste und polterte es.

„Aaaah..." Zufrieden lehnte sich der Lord in seinem Thron zurück.

„ALLES OKAY, MEIN LORD!", hörte man die dumpfe Stimme Pettigrews.

-#-#-

Die Uhr schlug neunzehn. Vor dem Haus der Riddles PLOPPTE es mehrere Male sehr leise. Das Schneetreiben hatte mittlerweile aufgehört, doch der Wind pfiff unentwegt eisig weiter. Die Gruppe, die vor dem Haus appariert war, schritt zur Tür.

Wie von Geisterhand öffnete diese sich von allein. Die Gruppe trat in das alte Riddle Haus ein. Sie wurde von Wurmschwanz, in perfekten Buttler-Outfit, empfangen.

„Bitte begebt euch in den Festsaal, wenn ihr die Umhänge, Jacken und euer Gepäck bitte mir geben würdet." Pettigrew wurde von Umhängen und Koffern überhäuft. Die Zauberer und Hexen begaben sich schweigend nach oben.

Auch die Tür zum Festsaal öffnete sich von selbst. Die Tafel war nun fast vollständig gedeckt, in der Tischmitte stand nun sogar ein imposanter silberner, mit Smaragden verzierter Kerzenständer.

„Mein lieben Todesser. Tretet ein und fühlt euch wohl zum Feste." Voldemort wies mit einer einladenen Geste auf die noch leeren Stühle.

Nacheinander traten die Todesser ein, verbeugten sich heuchlerisch vor dem Dunklen Lord und nahmen dann Platz. Wenige Augenblicke später wurde auch der letzte Platz besetzt. Wurmschwanz kam angekeucht und ließ sich nieder.

„Nun sind wir vollzählig. Ich begrüße euch zu meinem, sagen wir, jedes Jahr etwas anderem Weihnachtsfest. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es euch gut geht. Bellatrix, was macht die Kunst?"

„Das Leben ist fad. Es gibt einfach noch zu viele Auroren", antwortete sie seufzend.

Voldemort nickte ihr zu.

„Severus, was gibt es Neues auf Hogwarts? Was macht der alte Narr?", fragte Voldemort interessiert.

„Es ist wie immer. Tag ein, Tag aus muss ich strohdumme Rotzlöffel unterrichten. Dabei ist einer schlechter als der Andere. Ich bin umgeben von Besserwissern und Neunmalklugen. Und Dumbledore verhällt sich ebenfalls wie immer. Die Bevorzugung von Potter und seinen kleinen Freunden, das läppische Umgehen mit Schülern, die die Schulregeln missachten-" Voldemort hob gebieterisch die Hand und unterbrach so Snapes genervten, aber höflichen Redefluss.

„Es ist jedesmal amüsant, deinem Sarkasmus zu lauschen. Keine Sorge, bald wirst du erfreulichere Aufgaben bekommen." Der Lord wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Lucius, mein aalglatter Freund, heute nur zu zweit, wo ist dein Jüngster?"

„Auf Hogwarts. Er würde hier nur stören."

„Gewiss, gewiss", meinte der Lord.

Voldemort führte die Konversation noch ein Weile weiter. Avery und Nott berichteten von ihrer Arbeit im Ministerium oder aber einfach vom Leben in den Bergen. Von Crabbe und Goyle kam nicht viel Interessantes, der Lord wandte sich schnell wieder von ihnen ab, machte sich aber gleichzeitig eine gedankliche Notiz, die beiden das nächste Mal nicht mehr einzuladen.

„Wurmschwanz, wo bleibt der Braten?", fragte Voldemort ungeduldig.

Peter zuckte zusammen. Zittrig stand er auf und verschwand. Die Tür schloss sich und der gesamte Tisch verstummte und lauschte. Voldemort zählte die Sekunden. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

Es rumste und polterte.

Am Tisch nickten alle zufrieden.

„ALLES OKAY, MEIN LORD!", drang die dumpfe Stimme von Wurmschwanz nach oben.

Während Pettigrew also den Braten holte, kam die Unterhaltung langsam wieder in Gang und da der Lord heute in ausgespochen guter Stimmung war, unterhielten sich seine Todesser auch unbefangen miteinander.

Besonders Bellatrix Lestrange gab einige Geschichten zum Besten. Scheinbar fühlte sie sich so richtig wohl neben ihrem „Herrn". Dieser lauschte die meiste Zeit nur seinen Untergebenen. Doch die Ungeduld wuchs mit jeder Minute, denn Wurmschwanz ließ sich für seinen Geschmack etwas zu viel Zeit mit dem Braten.

Und der Wein stand auch noch nicht auf dem Tisch. Selbst ein Hauself war zuverlässiger.

„_Nagini, wo bisssst du?_", zischelte er leise auf Parsel, im Gerede der Todesser ging dies allerdings unter.

„_Unter dem Tissssch, wassss wollt ihr, Meissssster?_", antwortete sie ebenfalls leise zischelnd.

„_Ssssieh nach, wo der Trottel von Wurmsssschwanz issssst!_"

„_Ja, mein Herr._" Die Saaltür öffnete sich und Nagini schlängelte hinaus.

Voldemort lehnte sich wieder zurück und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Todesser. Bellatrix beschwerte sich gerade darüber, dass sie schon seit langem keinen _Cruciatus _mehr ausgeführt hätte, weil sich einfach keine Gelegenheit dazu bot.

Nach weiteren, derartigen Beschwerden ihrerseits, meldete sich Nagini wieder.

„_Ich habe nachgessssschaut, mein Herr, gerade issssst er im Weinkeller und sssssucht den passssssenden Wein für einen Truthahn._"

„_Er macht wassss?_", empörte sich Voldemort auf Parsel und zischelte nun ziemlich laut, doch die Todesser beachteten ihn nicht weiter, denn für sie war es normal, dass er sich mit Nagini öfter unterhielt, als mit ihnen. „_Ich wollte einen krossgebratenen Phoenix, keinen Truthahn!_"

Die Saaltür öffnete sich und Wurmschwanz trat ein, in der Hand hielt er einzig seinen Zauberstab, vor ihm schwebte eine große Flasche Rotwein und ein überdimensional großes Silbertablett. Der Truthahn sah wirklich vorzüglich aus, perfekt zubereitet und die Beilagen gaben ein harmonisches Gebilde. Es duftete herrlich.

Pettigrew stellte das Tablett in der Mitte des Tisches, neben den Kerzenständer, ab. Dann schwang er den Zauberstab und schenkte jedem etwas Rotwein in den Kelch ein, angefangen bei seinem Herrn, dann den Damen und zum Schluss sich selbst.

„Entschuldigt, mein Lord, aber Phoenixe sind leider aus. Wir haben die Bestellungsfrist verpasst", entschuldigte sich Wurmschwanz.

„_Wir_?! Du meinst, du hast es verbockt. Bedanke dich mit deinem Abendgebet dafür, dass heute ein Festtag ist, sonst lägest du heute auf diesem silbern glänzenden Tablett." Die Todesser stimmten ihrem Lord zu und Wurmschwanz machte sich so klein wie möglich in seinem Stuhl.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei. Eigentlich hatte ich einen Phoenix bestellt, aber dieser Truthahn ist auch vorzüglich. Trinken wir auf ein erfolgreich vergangenes Jahr und eine erfolgreiche, düstere Zukunft. Prost, meine Todesser!" Der Lord erhob seinen Kelch, die Todesser taten es ihm gleich.

Bellatrix Lestrange und Narzissa Malfoy tranken ihren Kelch in einem Zug leer, während der Lord nur kurz daran nippte.

„Lasst es euch wohl munden!" Voldemort breitete die Hände aus und deutete auf den Truthahn. Der Erste, der kräftig zulangte, war Crabbe Senior. Goyle war der zweite. Der Lord betrachtete das mit Wohlwollen, vielleicht könnte er die beiden mästen und dann gewinnbringend an einen Schweinehändler verkaufen.

Nach diesem und ähnlichen Gedanken langte auch Voldemort kräftig zu. Der Saal war erfüllt von Kaugeräuschen und dem metallischen Klirren des Bestecks. Unterhaltung gab es kaum, aber Severus Snape fiel auf, dass Narzissa und Bellatrix dem Wein den Vorzug ließen und dafür weniger vom Truthahn nahmen.

Das konnte ja noch heiter werden, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Wurmschwanz, Wurmschwanz, dafür, dass es nur ein Truthahn ist, schmeckt er wirklich delikat. Wo hast du diesen her?", wollte Voldemort wissen. Peter schluckte seinen Bissen herunter, eher er antwortete.

„Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts sind exzellente Köche, wenn der alte Narr Dumbledore wüsste, wem seine Hauselfen einen Festbraten zubereitet haben, würde er die Wände hochgehen", gab er gehässig als Antwort.

„Wie ich dich kenne, wissen es die Hauselfen selbst nicht", meinte Voldemort amüsiert und Peter nickte zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

Man konnte es kaum glauben, aber dieses riesige Tier, welches da auf dem Silbertablett lag, bestand eine Stunde später nur noch aus Knochen, die zehn Todesser hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, alles zu verputzen. Den größten Anteil daran hatten wohl Crabbe und Goyle Senior. Beide saßen auf ihrem Stuhl und hielten sich zufrieden die Wampe, während sie träumerisch ins Leere stierten.

Wurmschwanz unterdessen war noch einmal im Keller gewesen um neuen Wein zu holen, (Knall – Rums – „ALLES OKAY, MEIN LORD!") die Flasche war erstaunlich schnell leer.

Narzissa hatte inzwischen ziemlich glasige Augen und brabbelte leise etwas vor sich hin.

Mit dem Abräumen des Bestecks und der Teller war es auch mit den Manieren am Tisch vorbei. Auf dem Tisch standen nun nicht mehr nur eine Flasche Rotwein, sondern unzählige Sorten von Kräuterschnäpsen bis zu den edelsten Whiskys. Der Lord erhob sein Glas Feuerwhisky und man trank auf das Versagen Dumbledores.

Ein Runde nach der nächsten folgte.

Die Einzigen, die sich wirklich zurückhielten, waren Voldemort selbst und Snape. Er begnügte sich damit, ab und zu an seinem Wein zu nippen und hin und wieder Bellatrix in ihr aufreizendes Dekolleté zu linsen.

„Severus, auf Hogwarts hat man wohl nicht viel anzuschauen, so wie du Bella beobachtest", sagte Voldemort leise zu ihm, diesmal konnte man den Ansatz eines Grinsens erkennen.

„Mein Lord, nichts liegt mir ferner, als mich an Kindern zu vergehen."

„So war das auch nicht gemeint, mein treuer Freund." Das Grinsen breitete sich nun vollständig auf dem Antlitz Voldemorts aus, es verlieh ihm das Aussehenden eines Wahnsinnigen. „Wie sich unsere Bella heute benimmt, wird es ein Leichtes, dass sie sich mit dir einlässt. Was ist, Severus, soll ich dir doch ein Doppelzimmer zuweisen?" Der Lord nippte an seinem Wein und beobachtete das Mienenspiel Snapes.

Dieser ließ sich überhaupt nichts anmerken, doch in seinem Inneren dachte er über dieses, zugegeben unmoralische, Angebot nach.

„Wurmschwanz, komm her!", befahl Voldemort. „Bringe doch bitte Severus´ Sachen in das zweite Doppelzimmer, ebenso die von Bella."

„Ja, mein Lord." Er verschwand.

„Bedanke dich später bei mir", Fügte Voldemort an Snape gewandt noch an, dann drehte er sich Bella zu.

-#-#-

Die Zeit verging und die Vorräte an alkoholischen Getränken neigten sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende zu. Avery schnarchte schon am Tisch und Lucius fing an, damit zu prahlen was für ein tolles Leben er führe. Crabbe und Goyle dagegen unterhielten sich über das Abendessen und Bella wollte sich gegen zwölf Uhr am Tisch entkleiden.

Diesen Moment fand der Lord am passendsten, um seine Todesser zu verabschieden und sie ins Bett zu schicken. Avery musste mit einem Schwebezauber in sein Zimmer verfrachtet werden, die Anderen schafften das geradeso noch allein.

„Ich danke euch für diesen angenehmen Abend. Nun aber möchte ich euch in eure Gemächer verabschieden. Wir sehen uns morgen Früh und dann hoffe ich auf Geschenke!" Den letzten Satz sprach Voldemort mit drohendem Unterton.

Gegen zwei Uhr Nachts konnte man im Haus der Riddles einzig und allein das Schnarchen schlafender Todesser hören. Draußen pfiff der Wind immer noch ungebremst und es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien.

Doch da war noch etwas.

Aus einem der Gästezimmer drangen seltsame Geräusche. Man konnte eine Frau hören, sie rief stoßweise einen Namen, immer wieder den selben, und keuchte ab und zu ziemlich laut.

Der Dunkle Lord erwachte, den Grund dafür fand er höchst unterhaltsam.

-#-#-

Am nächsten Morgen, es war der fünfundzwanzigste Dezember, war das alte Riddle Haus ein einziges Iglu. In der Nacht hatte es unentwegt geschneit. Aus dem Fenster konnte man nicht mehr schauen, geschweige denn dieses öffnen.

Durch leises Zischeln erwachte Voldemort aus seinem erholsamen Schlaf.

„_Mein Meisssster, die Todessssser sssssind wach. Sssssie haben die Gessssschenke für Sssssie in den Fessssstssssaal gebracht und erwarten Ssssssie_." Es war Nagini, die ihren Herrn weckte.

„_Danke für die Aussssskunft, ich werde aufssssstehen_", antwortete Voldemort seinem Haustierchen.

Er stand auf, zog sich seinen Umhang an und schnappte sich seinen wohlbehüteten Zauberstab, dann machte er sich auf in Richtung Festsaal.

Voldemort stieß die Tür auf und betrat den Saal. An der Tafel war schon für´s Frühstück gedeckt worden, aber keiner hatte begonnen, zu essen. Die Folge wäre wohl eine Cruciatus-Tortur am Morgen gewesen.

Der Lord ließ seinen Blick schweifen, schaute in das Gesicht von Snape und Bella, die äußerst erfrischt aussahen und dann zählte er die Geschenke, die in der rechten hinteren Ecke, knapp unter dem großen Fenster lagen. Er kam auf sieben. Letztes Jahr waren es neun.

„Guten Morgen, stärken wir uns, bevor wir die Geschenke auspacken." Begrüßte er jetzt erst die Todesser, diese Nickten und dann wurde gefrühstückt. Am Tisch war es ziemlich still.

Keiner wollte etwas Falsches sagen und somit dem Lord jetzt schon die Laune verderben. Dieser aß wenig und brannte schon darauf, was ihm seine Todesser für Geschenke besorgt hatten. Jeder wusste, dass es nur Geschenke für den Lord geben würde, niemals könnte man davon ausgehen, das Voldemort selbst etwas verschenkte.

„Nun denn, wer von euch will mir als erstes sein Geschenk überreichen? Wie wäre es mit euch beiden, Avery und Nott!" Es war eher ein Befehl als eine Frage.

Die zwei standen auf und holten zwei große, quadratische Päckchen.

Der Dunkle Lord bekam ein leuchten in den Augen. Sie überreichten ihm ihre Pakete. Er riss das Geschenkpapier mit einem Wink seiner Hände herunter. Zum Vorschein kam eine Kiste verstaubter Bücher.

Voldemort sah fragend auf.

„Das sind strenggeheime Bücher aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, mein Lord. Ich habe sie gestohlen, sie haben unschätzbaren Wert", erklärte Avery, Voldemort nickte zufrieden.

„Was hast du, Nott?"

Nott fing an zu erklären. „Das, mein Lord, sind magische Artefakte. Eines davon soll einem Gründer von Hogwarts gehört haben, sehen sie sich das Wappen darauf an." Es war ein Dachs auf gelbem Untergrund – Hufflepuff.

Wieder nickte der Lord äußerst zufrieden.

Von Snape bekam Voldemort fünf Flaschen mit Vielsafttrank, dazu jeweils ein paar Härchen von McGonagall und sogar einige von Dumbledore. Crabbe und Goyle schenkten ihm beide ein Stück Pergament auf dem schlicht und einfach „Seele" geschrieben stand. Voldemort schickte sie unter Androhung des Avada Kedavras sofort nach Hause. Was sollte er auch mit den Seelen zweier Hohlköpfe, war er der Teufel oder was?!

Nun waren noch das Geschenk der Malfoys, Wurmschwanz und von Bella offen. Diese vier hatten sich zusammen getan. Voldemort schaute einen nach dem Anderen erwartungsvoll an.

„Mein Lord, natürlich wissen wir, was ihr euch zu diesem Feste gewünscht habt", fing Lucius an.

Voldemort machte ein erfreutes Gesicht. (Oder vielmehr eine Fratze)

„Bella, Narzissa, nun holt ihn schon her", wies er die zwei Frauen an. Diese zogen das längste Paket von allen heran und Wurmschwanz forderte den Lord dazu auf, es auszupacken.

Dieser tat es mit Wohlwollen. Die Augen fingen wieder an erwartungsvoll zu leuchten, man hätte sogar soweit gehen und ihn mit einem kleinen Kind vergleichen können, wenn man das äußere Erscheinungsbild mal außer Acht ließ.

Es kam ein über einen Meter und siebzig großer Karton zum Vorschein. Voldemort nahm behutsam den Deckel ab.

Dann entgleisten ihm die Gesichtszüge und er rang nach Fassung.

Das Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut.

„EIN WEASLEY? WAS SOLL ICH MIT EINEM VERDAMMTEN WEASLEY? ICH WOLLTE EINEN POTTER!!!" schrie er wütend.

In dem Karton lag Percy Weasley höchstpersönlich und versteinert. Voldemort richtete den Zauberstab auf den versteinerten Percy und mit einem hellblauen Leuchten war er verschwunden.

Lucius, Narzissa, Bella und Wurmschwanz schauten ihren Meister angstvoll an.

„IHR WAGT ES, MIR NOCH INS GESICHT ZU SCHAUEN?" Er holte einmal tief Luft, dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf Pettigrew. Ein leuchtend grüner Strahl schoss auf diesen zu, dann klappte er ohne einen Kratzer zu haben nach hinten um und blieb erstarrt liegen.

„UND IHR VERSCHWINDET JETZT BESSER!!! ALLE!", stieß der Lord wutentbrannt aus und schoss wahllos irgendwelche Flüche durch den Raum.

Außer sich vor Wut pfefferte er den Kerzenständer gegen die Tür. Er ließ die Fenster mit seinem Zauberstab zerspringen, überall lagen Glassplitter. Was dachten diese Deppen sich, ihm einen Weasley zu Weihnachten zu schenken?! Er hatte sich ausdrücklich einen Harry Potter gewünscht und nun hatten sie ihn dermaßen enttäuscht.

Der Festsaal verdiente nach diesem Tobsuchtsanfall seinen Namen nicht mehr und der Dunkle Lord ließ sich enttäuscht auf seinem halbzerstörten Thron nieder.

Könnte er es noch, dann würde er jetzt weinen. Stattdessen konnte er nur vor sich hinjammern.

„Ich wollte einen Potter!...Ich wollte keinen Weasley..."

* * *

Ein frohes Fest wünsch ich euch allen!!! Ein Geschenk in Form eines Reviews wäre bärenstark!;-) Der TyBmaN 


End file.
